Realisation
by jater4life
Summary: Takes place after season 3, on Island. No FF as of yet. Jate, some Skate and maybe some others as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**_TITLE: "Realisation"_**

**_CHARACTERS: Jack and Kate. (Includes probably most of the Castaways in the Story)_**

**_RATED: T (language, some adult content)_**

**_EPISODES: This takes place 2 days after Jack called Naomi's people.- On Island._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Lost's characters - they're the property of ABC and Touchstone Television._**

_**

* * *

**__**Set season 4. Rescue hasn't come it's been 2 days and people are starting to get restless, and people are starting to talk; about if the rescue was coming, was Ben right about Naomi and…Jack. Everyone is back at the beach, Sun reunited with Jin, Rose with Bernard, and Kate and Claire were left wondering if the men they had fell for were still with them. For Claire she had lost all hope of Charlie returning alive and Kate, well she was still concerned about what the hell was going on with Sawyer but was drawn to jack now more than ever because of his new found confession and all jealous and hateful thoughts when it came to Juliet and **__**her**__** Jack. How she wanted to dislocate more than just her shoulder this time round. **_

_**Kate still hadn't spoken to Jack properly since he told her he loved her, but first she needs to see Sawyer and see what's going on with him and hopefully break off what ever it is they have going on between them, so hopefully she can be rid of her doubts and be with Jack.**_

_Kate walks towards Sawyer who is filling some water up. Kate approaches slowly._

**Kate:** "Hey". _Almost a whisper._

**Sawyer:** "What do you want Kate." C_old and distant._

**Kate:** "What is with you?" _Her voice rising slightly._

_Sawyer hesitates for a moment then shakes his head._

**Sawyer:** "Well you could say it's my conscious."

**Kate:** "What!" _More confused than angry._

**Sawyer:** "Kate we both know the truth about _our_ _situation_"_. With a raise of his eyebrows._

_Kate just stares at him, where was this going?_

**Sawyer:** "The doc's tents that way." _Pointing in the direction of Jack's tent._

**Kate:** "I don't believe you!" _Shaking her head in annoyance. _

**Sawyer:** _Taking a drink of his water._ "Well believe it 'cos me an you. We aint nothin'."

**Kate:** You weren't saying that the other week. _Trying to sound sarcastic to hide the little hurt that was beginning to form._

**Sawyer:** "Yeah… Well I was only tryin' to get laid".

_Kate slaps Sawyer across the face, people are slowly starting to come closer to see what's going on. Jack is seen looking over, he's wondering if he should go over or not, but for now he stays back but close enough so that he can hear what is going on._

**Kate:** "How dare you!"

**Sawyer: **"It worked didn't it, plus I managed to piss off Jack too." _He said with a smirk._

_Jack hearing this starts to come closer but waits to see how Kate reacts first._

**Kate:** "What!"

_Trying to stop her self from punching him there and then, the hate for him is increasing by every word he speaks. How on earth could she ever have thought she was capable of loving __him_

**Sawyer:** _Rubbing his cheek. _"Yeah, he beat me at poker so I beat him at…_looks Kate up and down _ping-pong. _With a raise of the eye brows again. Kate is just staring at him the hatred evident across her face. _I only wanted you 'cos I knew Jack loved you."

_As soon as she hears that __'cos Jack loved you.__ She supplies Sawyer with a right hook, which makes him fall to his knees._

**Kate:** "You bastard! You knew that I loved Jack, and that he loved me! And you just… were stopping me and Jack from being together. Out of spite! I was the first person to give you the time of day; I thought… how could I have been so stupid. You were right, a tiger don't change its stripes."

_Sawyer is now resting on his knees looking at Kate, a smirk across his face. Tears now filling her eyes. _

"Good job I aint a tiger then."

_On that last word she punches him again causing him to fall to the ground. Sawyer lets out a moan. _

**Sawyer:** "You bitch!"

_Kate is now furious and kicks him in the ribs._

**Kate:** "That's for using me!"

**Sawyer:** _Lets out a small laugh. _"You gonna kill me Freckles. I know you have it in you."

_Jack is now at the front of the large group that is quickly gathering around Kate and Sawyer. Kate now kicks him in the ribs again._

**Kate:** "That's for Jack! You sick…"

_Jack is starting to jog up behind her._

**Sawyer:** _Lets out another laugh. _"That's all you got Kate! For a murd…"

_She doesn't let him get out the rest of the sentence as she kicks him again, knocking the wind out of him. Tears now streaming down her face._

**Kate:** "That's for what you just…were about to say!"

_Waving her finger in the air. Jack is now behind Kate and looks ready to grab her, but something holds him back._

**Kate:** "That's for ruining what could've been 2 months of me and Jack being happy together, and… _she now starts kicking him again and again. _Now I've lost him."

_Jack now concerned even more for Kate, he doesn't want her to do this; not after all the good she has done on the Island to kill Sawyer over this. Granted that he deserves everything he gets, he can't let her do this. So he leaps forward and grabs her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back slightly._

**Jack:** " Hey, hey."

_The concern showing in his voice, as he tries to calm her._

_Kate tries to get free from this persons grasp and starts to kick her legs out in the direction of Sawyer. Only when she hears __his__ voice. Jack's voice, she stops._

**Jack:** "Come on Kate he's not worth it! I'm not letting you do this! You're better than him."

_Kate turns around still wrapped in Jack's protective arms, and cries uncontrollably, letting all her emotions spill out of her._

**Jack:** "Shh, shh it's going to be ok."

**Kate:** "I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to see that."

**Jack:** "It's ok, don't be sorry. He's the one that should be sorry. Don't you dare apologise."

_He starts rubbing her hair soothingly._

_All the camp must now be gathered around the three, all stood in bewilderment at what just happened and the confessions that took place, and the now kneeled Jack comforting Kate. To which none of them have seen like this; broken and exposed, they've all seen her tough exterior and the leader side of her beside Jack. Most of the survivors have left sensing it was their time to go. Hurley had run of with a determined look on his face. Jack and Kate stay like that, Jack now rubbing her back._

_Sawyer lets out a groan to which Jack and Kate both turn to. _

**Sawyer:** "I've had worst."

_He takes in a sharp breath. Jack looks like he's about to jump him himself, but then he feels a hand on his shoulder._

**Hurley:** "Don't worry dude, I've got this covered."

_Hurley slings a rucksack over his shoulder and smiles sympathetically at the two of them. Jack nods, then stands Kate looks at him, he holds out his hand and leads her away._

_Hurley walks over to Sawyer and grabs him and swings him over his shoulder._

**Sawyer:** "Hey get off me! Hey!"

_But Hurley has other plans…._

* * *

_This is my first Fan-Fiction, I hope you've liked it. Please review, I'd love some feedback. I'll add some more chapters depending on how you all liked this one._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews I really wasn't expecting it . Now this story is originally 4 chapters long, let me know soon if you want me to continue this and make it longer. **_

**This chapter is a little short and I didn't want to make it too graphic as I wanted to keep with the theme of the show and Jack and Kate, So I've done what I've done; hope you like it, and keep reviewing guys!**

* * *

**4-8-15-JuliaThorne-16-23-42****- Thank you. Yes J8 is F8 and will defo be happening next season, in FF and island time ;-)**

**an-liesje****- Thank you. I've already written what Hurley does and will post soon, just checking it through and in the mean time I hope you enjoy this part!**

**Dani3la****- Thank you, yeah I too prefer it when Sawyer's a jerk he doesn't suit being all lovey dovey- although he does deserve so affection, just not from kate lol. I hope kick ass Kate comes back next season especially with this new threat coming. Okay well I hope you enjoy this part, keep reviewing please. **

**Larissa- Thank you, hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter. I really hope Kate realises soon and sorts this mess out, and this was a dream of mine that I just had to write down, and so I eventually typed it up and posted it on here! I'm glad you like it. Right well that's enough from me it's probably longer than the chapter lol. Here goes enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 2- **

**Characters- Just Jack and Kate this one!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Lost's characters - they're the property of ABC and Touchstone Television.**_

* * *

_Part II_

_**It's been 15 minutes since Hurley left with Sawyer, Jack and Kate are now sat in front of a small fire outside of Kate's tent. Both Jack and Kate have been sat in silence staring into the flames, occasionally glancing at the other neither sure whether to speak first or not. Finally Jack plucks up the courage and starts.**_

**Jack:** "You ok?"

_**He places his right hand on her cheek making her look at him.**_

**Kate:** "Yeah I am now." _**She smiles softly **__**this was it… she grabs his hand and holds it, not breaking eye contact with him. Would he back off?**_

**Jack:** _**Strokes Kate's hand with his thumb.**_

"What you said before…" _**he hesitates not knowing if it was too soon.**_

**Kate:** "Which part? _**Smiling **_I kinda said a lot to him."

**Jack:** "About loosing me… that Sawyer ruined any chance of you and me being together." _**Kate nods still clutching his hand, but now looking down at the sand, avoiding his gaze that she just could get lost in. Jack continues.**_

"You never lost me Kate." _**She now looks up at him and tries not to get lost in those eyes.**_

"He or anyone for that matter couldn't stop me from loving you." _**Tears now falling down her cheeks.**_

"I love you too much for a person… _**he stops and laughs at the word **_Someone like him to come between what I feel for you."

**Kate:** _**Wow I can't believe he just said all that, I have to tell him how I feel now after all I didn't say anything the first time he said that he loved me I just stood there like a complete idiot, he probably thought that I didn't feel the same; god Kate hurry up he's probably thinking the same right now!**_

"I...if you heard everything I said to Sawyer, then you know that I've always…" _**her voice now breaking.**_

**Jack:** "You don't need to say it Kate." **Why do you have to be so God damn nice all th…**

**Kate:** "Yeah I do." _**She takes in a deep breath she counts to five.1, 2,3,4,5.**_

"I can't breathe with out you Jack. When I'm not with you I feel empty, and I've never felt like this before for anyone, and it scares me sometimes that I need you so much. For once in my life Jack you've gave me a reason to stop running. 'Cos when I'm with you I don't want to run anymore. I want to be with you, and you only Jack. _**Jack smiles, a tear escaping his eye.**_I love you Jack._**Her hands now resting on Jack's chest. She closes her eyes.**_I love you so much."

_**Jack kisses her tenderly, then backs away slowly seeing how ready she was. Kate opens her eyes, she leans forwards placing her hands on his face and returns the kiss just as tenderly.**_

_**They stop and look at each other, they both smile then kiss again more passionate this time. Kate traces her fingers through Jack's hair. His hand now sliding down her side and up around her back.**_

* * *

**How was it. Please review and I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again it's a really small chapter. So I've put two parts up tonight, but if you enjoy the story then you should enjoy this. Thanks again hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Characters- Hurley and Sawyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Lost's characters - they're the property of ABC and Touchstone Television.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cut to Hurley now dragging Sawyer in the jungle.**_

**Sawyer:** "You gonna eat me Jabber. _silence _Ooh the silent treatment."

_**They come to a clearing, with a single tree in the middle**__**Hurley drops his bag on the ground and pulls out some rope, he pulls Sawyer towards the tree and starts tying him to it. Firstly he takes Sawyer's top off, to which Sawyer retaliates but seen as he's just had the crap kicked out of him, and Hurley's weight as and advantage. Hurley over powers him and throws it on the ground.**_

**Sawyer:** "Oh you gonna make love to me, just letting you know I don't swing that way Hurley. So…"

**Hurley:** "Shut up!"

_**The tone of his voice quietening Sawyer for a minute, what was Hurley gonna do to him?**_

_**Sawyer is now tied to the tree, Hurley routes through his bag.**_

**Hurley: **"Ar ha."_**He pulls out a large jar of pea-nut butter. **_

"Claire would kill me if she knew I had this… and was wasting it on him!"_** He says to himself. **_

"Here goes."

_**He turns and pours the pea-nut butter on Sawyer's head, then spreads it across his chest. Sawyer's eyes widen. What the heck!**_

**Sawyer:** "You are gonna eat me!"

_**Hurley doesn't say anything but chuckles to himself and carries on spreading the pea-nut butter over Sawyer. He then gets the jar and drops the final lot onto Sawyer's crotch.**_

"Hey! You leave that area alone! "

**Hurley:** "Don't worry _**now wiping his hands on his shirt**_I'm not gonna touch you. _**Sawyer lets out a relieved breath**_Doesn't mean the boars won't."

**Sawyer:** _**His head shoots up staring at Hurley**_"What!" _**Hurley walks away.**_"Hurley, don't do this… Hurley! Hurley!"

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but i hoped you liked it. Please let me know, and i'll get my brain thinking up new ideas. Anybody elses are very much welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks guys for your lovely reviews. I dreamt a continuation of this story the other night, I will add that some time next week, once I've typed it up lol. Well for now here's my next part. Enjoy!**_

**_Characters: Most of all the main ones._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Lost's characters - they're the property of ABC and Touchstone Television._**

* * *

_**It's now dark; Jack and Kate are now sat with Claire, Sun and Jin.**_

_**Hurley walks up to them. Jack turns and notices the pea-nut butter all smeared on Hurley's T-shirt. Confused looks on everyone's faces.**_

**Jack:** "What did you do Hurley?" _**Jack lets go of Kate's hand and walks over to Hurley.**_

**Hurley:** "Don't worry dude, I didn't kill him."

**Jack:** " Good he isn't worth you doing that" _**About to go and sit back down. **_

**Hurley:** "No, I did something worse."

_**Jack turns around intrigued. Everyone else too was waiting in anticipation to find out what Hurley did.**_

"Oh man… I… err… _**Incredibly nervous**_I tied him to a tree… and spread pea-nut butter all over him… so that the… err boars would come and lick it off him, and embarrass him… "_**he said unsure of how everyone would react.**_

_**Everyone bursts out laughing; Jack pats Hurley on the shoulder and sits back down holding Kate's hand again.**_

**Hurley:** "You're not mad?"

**Jack:** "Of course not Hurley, sit down. At least we don't need to put up with him tonight, and Sawyer will have his friends to keep him company too."

_**Everyone starts laughing again, Jin looking confused, as Sun is still translating what happened.**_

**Claire:** "You had pea-nut butter Hurley!"

_**Trying to sound angry, but failed. However Hurley didn't realise she was joking.**_

**Hurley:** "I'm sorry… I…err…I'm sorry… I think there's still some left in the jar next to Sawyer."

_**He starts to turn around. Everyone bursts out laughing. Hurley turns around.**_

"You… I knew you were kidding." _**He said trying to sound casual. **_

_**Kate gets up and kisses him on the cheek.**_

**Kate:** "Thank you Hurley. _**She goes and sits back down **_You gonna come and sit with us Hurley?"

_**Hurley starts to walk over to join them.**_

_**Suddenly Jin bursts out laughing, after having heard what happened.**_

_**Everyone starts laughing again. Hurley sits down, trying to relax.**_

_**They all start chatting, telling jokes and stories of some of their lighter moments on the Island, and they all have a great night forgetting what happened before, forgetting about Sawyer, and just enjoying each other's company.**_

_**Cut to.**_

_**You see a boar trotting in the jungle. The camera follows it into a clearing. The spot where Hurley left Sawyer. The camera still on the boar, it stops. The camera starts to move up slowly, you see about 8 little boars surrounding Sawyer obviously eating the pea-nut butter. Sawyer's chest is nearly licked clean. **_

_**Suddenly you see Sawyer eyes dart down to his crotch alarm on his face.**_

**Sawyer:** "Son of a b….."

**Fade to black.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review, and I will try and update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews sorry took so long to update so here's a long one to keep you going 'cos be don't know when I'll add on again maybe 2moz or next week lol. **

**Again Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the characters they belong to ABC etc...**

**Characters: all in this chapter- oh except Sawyer, but he may come back very soon ;-)

* * *

**

Jack and Kate are outside his tent laughing, when suddenly they hear shouting and see Desmond running towards them. Claire is the first towards him, but Desmond runs straight past her to Jack, leaving a quite pissed off Claire.

**Desmond:** "It's not Penny's boat!"

**Jack:** "What? Slow down."

**Desmond:** "It's not Penny's boat. Naomi, her people they don't know her."

**Jack:** "I don't understand. How do you…

**Desmond:** "Charlie, he spoke to my Penny, and… we were wrong brother."

_**Jack just freezes. It was all his felt, he made the call.**_

**Kate:** "Jack, what we are gonna do?"

_**Jack still frozen stood still.**_

**Kate:** "Jack!"

**Jack:** "It's all my felt Kate."

_**Kate grabs hold of Jacks shoulders.**_

**Kate:** "Look at me Jack. _**Jack slowly looks at her sadness in his eyes. **_It was not your felt okay, and your not alone in this, you have me, and were gonna fix this together and if they are the bad guys were gonna face them and win."

_**Jack smiles at her.**_

**Kate:** "Do you understand!"

**Jack:** "Yes, thank you."

_**Jack looks around and gathers his bearings, everyone is looking at him. Suddenly Jack realises Charlie's not with him.**_

**Jack:** "Where's Charlie?"

_**Desmond doesn't respond.**_

**Claire:** "Yeah Desmond. Where's Charlie!"

_**Desmond shakes his head.**_

**Jack:** "Desmond, what happened? Why isn't Charlie back with you?"

**Desmond**: "He's dead!" _**He said bluntly.**_

_**Claire freezes and clutches Aaron tighter.**_

**Claire:** "No! NO! He's not dead; he told me he'd be okay."

_**Tears now streaming down her face.**_

**Jack:** "Sun. Will you take Aaron please?"

**Claire:** "No. You're not taking my baby he's the only family I have left now!"

_**Jack now approaches Claire slowly and motions for Sun to do the same.**_

**Jack:** "Claire, look at me. Your not alone, were your family too. _**Unaware that what he's saying is in fact true, that he and Claire are brother and sister. **_But Claire you are gonna hurt Aaron, I know you don't mean too." _**Claire suddenly realises she's squeezing Aaron.**_

**Claire:** "Oh my God."

_**Jack quickly grabs Aaron as Claire collapses to the floor onto her knees. Jack hands Aaron to Sun, and quickly turns back and knees in front of Claire and pulls her into a hug.**_

**Jack:** "Hey. Shh. It'll be okay."

_**Why all of a sudden did he feel the urge to need to protect her and Aaron, was it Charlie's death? Or something else.**_

**Claire:** "I can't do this, Jack I…_**she starts crying uncontrollably.**_

_**Jack starts rubbing soothing circles on her back.**_

**Jack:** "Yes you can. I know it's hard, but you're strong Claire. You have to be, not just for you and Aaron but Charlie too. He wouldn't want to see you like this. The last thing he wanted was for you to be upset. Now I'm gonna be with you all the way. Okay?

_**Claire's crying slowly subsiding.**_

**Claire:** "Why are you being so nice to me? We've hardly spoken except for medical reasons."

_**Jack lets out a small laugh.**_

**Jack:** "I don't know, when I saw you cry I suddenly felt that I had to protect you."

_**Now it was Claire's turn to let out a small laugh.**_

**Claire:** "I know what you mean, well. I would've thought that I would've wanted someone like Sun comforting me, but I don't know I'm glad it was you. I would've thought this would've been awkward, but it isn't. Do you know what I mean?

**Jack:** "Yeah."

**Claire:** "Like a sort of brotherly thing. _**She laughs.**_ God I sound stupid."

_**Jack now leans back.**_

**Jack:** "Hey you're not stupid. Your right and can I tell you that I would be honoured if you were my sister.

_**Jack gives a small smile. Claire blushes slightly. **_

_**The camera pans to Juliet who looks down. Is she hiding something?**_

**Claire:** "Thank you."

**Jack:** "You're welcome. You okay to stand now?

_**Claire looks at jack who is now stood up holding out a hand to her. She takes it and stands in front of him.**_

**Claire:** "Erm, _**She looks around and sees everyone staring at them suddenly realising that Desmond said that the people who are coming maybe the bad guys. **_Jack, I really appreciate everything you said but right now everybody else needs you more, we need you to tell us all what to do."

_**Jack looks round him him too suddenly remembering what Desmond said. Jumps into leader mode.**_

**Jack:** "Okay: Sayid. _**He looks around until he spots him. **_How many guns do we have?

**Sayid:** At the most 5.

_**Jack puts his hand through his hair.**_

**Jack:** "That's not gonna be enough._** He says quietly, and then bites his bottom lip before he shouts over to Sayid. **_Right Sayid go untie Ben."

**Sayid:** "What!"

**Jack:** "Sayid! Untie him and bring him to me. Don't let him escape, but don't kill him what ever you do."

_**Sayid looks at Jack slightly hurt but angered at the same time.**_

_**Jack rubs his eyes. He hesitates for a moment before he turns and goes in the direction of where Ben is.**_

**Jack:** "Okay people listen up. I'm sure you heard what Desmond said, and I'm not gonna repeat myself so listen up! We need to retreat to a safer place, now these people could be here any minute so we need to get a move on as fast as we can. Those of you who can't fire a gun, or who isn't willing to stay, go pack your necessities. What ever, just nothing too big that you won't be able to carry on your back."

_**Most of the survivors run off, those left around Jack are Kate, Desmond, Juliet, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Bernard, Rose, Danielle, Alex and Karl.**_

**Jack:** "Sun, I want you to go with the others. Please"

**Sun:** "I've just been reunited with my husband; I'm not leaving him on another suicide mission!"

**Jack:** "Sun, please try and understand. I don't think Jin would want to see you and your baby in harms way here. You may think I'm being a jerk Sun, but; if you want any chance of getting of this island and watching your child grow up. You have to go with the others."

_**Wow, everybody stood just staring between jack and Sun, what would she say?**_

**Sun:** "Okay."

**Jack: **"Okay. _**He looks at Rose with a pleading look in his eyes. **_Rose?"

**Rose: **"Don't worry sweetie, you don't need to work a speech on me. Just let me say goodbye to Bernard first and I'll go.

**Bernard:** "But I don't want to stay Rose. **Rose looks at her husband confused he sees this and continues. **Last time I let everyone down… I wasn't strong enough I couldn't watch anyone die, I couldn't… I'm sorry but **now he addresses Jack **… I would like to go with my wife.

**Jack: **"Of course you can, and Bernard **he walks over to the old man and offers him his hand he takes it and they shake hands, **you didn't let anyone down."

**And with that Bernard goes and packs his things with his wife.**

_**Jack then steps back to the middle and addresses the rest of the people left waiting for instruction. Sayid is now back with Ben and pushes him towards Jack.**_

**Sayid: **"I hope you have a good reason for involving him."

_**With that Sayid steps back waiting to hear Jack's plan.**_

**_Jack:_ **"Okay. Ben I don't want to hear any smart ass comments from you. Yeah I know, by the looks of things you were right, and I was wrong. We can sort out apologies later, but right now we need to work together, I know it sounds crazy **as he looks at the shocked faces of his people **but Ben; you know these people, you know this Island, and if were gonna survive… we need to get of this beach and move to some place save, and that's where ever your people are… **Ben starts laughing. **"

**Ben: **"Now after you've already told those people where we are, you want my help! I told you…" **Kate cuts in.**

**Kate: **"I think you better shut up!"

**Ben: **"Oh… _**he looks around and sees Sawyer's not there. **_That Jack has you affections today. _**A large smirk on his face. Kate lunges for him. **_Now before I save you all, I think a few home truths should be shared. I at least deserve something after everything I've been through, and to be proved right."

**Juliet: **"I don't think now is the best time."

**Ben: **"Why scared I'll tell them about you!"

**Juliet: **"I've nothing to hide!"

**Ben: **"Oh really. How about the fact that you were never really gassed, and that it was all a plan conceived between me and you so that you would gain their trust. _**Juliet looks down as everyone is giving her daggers especially Kate, Jack looks slightly disappointed. **_Oh Jack. Why do you look so sad, you didn't think she actually cared for you?

**Jack laughs, which confuses Ben slightly.**

**Jack: **"I'm not bothered Ben, is that what you thought? You think I would be, well that's where you're wrong. I'm not in love with Juliet."

_**Kate smiles, Ben raises an eye brow Juliet still hasn't looked up.**_

**Ben:** "No, that's right. Because you're in love with the fugitive, that's not in love with you! _**Jack's face falls, Ben smiles this was his chance to pay him back for the beating. **_How can you be in love with someone, who you know nothing about?"

_**Jack's blood is starting to boil over, Kate is stood frozen she can't move, please God don't tell Jack about my past, I need to be the one to tell him now that I'm ready to let him in.**_

**Jack: **"Shut Up!"

**Ben: **"Now now Jack, that's rude I wasn't finished. I can look past the fact that you know she's a fugitive, and I think you must know at least something out about her past. But you don't know what she did…she could have castrated tonnes of men." **H**_**e said slightly sarcastic knowing he's hitting every nerve, and he's about to pop any second. Now Kate looks up pissed off. **_

**Jack: **"_I_ said… _**he punches Ben right in the nose with all the hatred behind the punch, and Ben falls to the floor. Jack kneels over him clutching at his collar. **_Shut up!"

_**Everybody leaving Jack to it, they all know Ben crossed the line way back, and that Jack wouldn't do anything stupid. After all he was the one who said they needed him, and not to kill him. Jack now leans over and whispers into Ben's ear, so that only he can hear him.**_

"I don't know where you get off exploiting people's pasts, and loves. Your wasting your time with me, you can't play me anymore. I know about Kate's past. About Wayne, and Tom, everything… but it's up to her to tell me when she's ready, not when you want to! So if you like home truths Ben, you should look closer to home. When I was staying with you Richard came to see me with Juliet, he strapped me down and forced me to listen to Juliet. He said that if I knew about her past **_meaning Kate's _**you wouldn't have an advantage over me anymore. Your people they despise you Ben, but if you want them to trust you again you need to stop playing games and work with me and save everyone. **He lets out a breath.** In five seconds I'm gonna let go and were gonna shake hands and sort this mess out. Now nod your head if you're gonna comply.

_**Ben nods, 1, 2, 3,4, 5… Jack gets up shakes himself off, Ben slowly gets up, Jack holds out his hand, Ben takes it and shakes. **_Good."

**Jack turns to Sayid **

"Right. Sayid, we have the amount of people here, and how ever many people Ben can get together. There's gonna be at least 15…We need some place to hide where they can't see us, but we need to be able to see them… what do you suggest?

**Sayid:** "Well you seem to have everything planned out Jack. What do you suggest?"

**Jack: **"I think the best plan is for us to pair off. Get into twos, hide in the trees, at least then we have the trees for coverage and we can clearly see the beach. **He gestures the areas as he says them.** Plus if we stand back to back, we'll be able to see anyone if they try coming at us through the jungle. And they'll be more of us so we can spread out, cover more area."

_**Sayid looks surprised. He smiles.**_

**Sayid: **"Are you sure you've never been in the army Jack? Because for a Doctor you seem to have incredible knowledge of army strategies and what's best?"

_**Jack smiles and nods slightly.**_

**Jack: **"I may have had spent some time with some army troops. _**He spots the eager looks on people's faces, and Sayid about to ask another question. **_I've never been in the army though."

**Sayid: **"Okay, how best shall we pair off?" **He looks around.** We could go 1 man 1 women; it looks like that could work. Me and Danielle, Alex and Karl… _**Jack interrupts.**_

**Jack: **" We could do that, but there's still going to be more men than women, we could pair of on our abilities, how about… wait…**Jack sick of this **everyone just grab a partner.

**He looks around as everyone starts moving around. Hurley with Jin, Sayid with Danielle, Alex and Karl, Kate not having moved from standing next to him, all that's left is Desmond, Ben and an isolated Juliet. **

**Desmond: **"I'm not bothered brother you choose."

**Jack: **"Work with me here people. Okay Sayid will you go with Ben **Sayid nods **Alex will you go with your mother **she looks about to answer back but agrees. Karl doesn't look so happy. **And Karl you go with Desmond."

**Karl: **"Why!"

**Jack: **"Because Karl, Desmond's had experience, and I'm not putting Ben and Juliet together that's for sure."

**Karl: **"I know how to fire a gun, why can't I just be with Alex."

**Jack: **"If you're concerned about Alex you can stand near her in the next tree." **That coming out not how he had wanted it to.**

**Karl: **"Don't patronise me! I may be a kid but I've probably been through more than you have in your lifetime!"

**Jack: **"I have no idea what you've been through, no doubt being in this place, I wouldn't expect any less; but we've all been through a lot. And I wasn't trying to patronise you, were all gonna be lined up along the shore behind the trees, I just thought you might find some comfort in her being close to you, than half way down the beach, where you can't see or speak to her."

**Karl looking slightly embarrassed apologises and says that he'll go with Desmond.**

Jack looks around and looks ready to go off with Ben.

**Jack: **"Right if that's it Ben we should get going._**Kate grabs Jack's arm, and nods over her shoulder to Juliet who is stood all on her own. **__Crap!"_

**Juliet: **"Don't worry Jack, I'll be fine on my own, I can always stand in the middle of the beach as target practice." _**A sense of jealousy and hurt in her voice.**_

**Jack: **"Juliet."

_**All of a sudden it's like a light bulb has just gone of in Jack's head, he runs of in the direction of the jungle.**_

**Kate: **"Jack. Where are you going?"

**Jack: **"Don't worry I'll be back real soon." _**And with that he's of into the jungle.**_

**Hurley: **"Dude, he's coming back right?" _**He says to Jin, who doesn't really understand what he's saying. Hurley just laughs to himself.**_

* * *

**_Sorry if it seemed rushed and abit OOC let me know. The next part is straight after I just didn't want to put too big a chapter up. But please review, I do appreciate them. Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon xxx_**


End file.
